Dying For You
by xDarion'sKeeperx
Summary: He died for her. He died to protect her. After everything they had been through, he was ripped away from her.


Pain.

That was what it was. Pain, coursing through her veins. Pain, threatening to overwhelm her.

She gripped the wine glass tightly and took a long swig, trying to desperately drown out her sorrow. It didn't work, she continued to remember it...him.

If she had been a bit faster, she could have saved him. If she hadn't been hit by that knife, he wouldn't have made his last stand protecting her.

And what was it for? She was immortal and he was not.

Seeing her in pain had always disturbed him, but to give his life so that she could get away without any more harm than a poisoned blade? His loyalty…it was his biggest flaw.

It was also why she fell for him.

Through the years, he had been there when no one else was. He sat patiently and watched her cry and held her even when he knew there would be consequences. He made sure she was alright before even looking at himself.

She eventually had to admit it. She had fallen for him, hard. At first she was wary. She had thought he'd leave. He didn't. He stood right beside her whenever he could. He hunted and laughed and talked with her well into the night. He understood what she wanted and gave her everything he could.

But now he was gone.

Over the years she had built up a strong barrier. She was convinced nothing could get through. She was convinced she was turning colder each day.

There was no love in her world. There was no hope, no happiness. At least, not after she had discovered him. Before…she was fine. Then she saw how wonderful and vibrant the world could be. He had brought her life in a form that could, and was, brutally ripped away from her.

She remembered the day vividly.

They had been hunting the night before and were deep in the forest. Not that that was of any concern. The tent had kept them warm and dry, and they huddled together for heat (at least, that's what he said it was for). They woke up extremely early so that they could be back to their places before others had noticed where they had gone. The sun was just starting to come over the horizon when they set out after he 'made' breakfast. That was always one of the jokes they had, the preparation of food. It made no sense, but then again, neither did they. They had both seemed so independent, but yet, they weren't. They needed each other to live, to survive. Now, she didn't know how she would cope. He was her shining light in a mass of darkness. And darkness helped to kill him. When they had started hiking, they chatted aimlessly, their hands never giving up their hold. They were almost back to camp. A pain shot through her thigh. As if connected, he immediately was on guard. She cursed and brought out her bow, facing her back to his. He grabbed her arm. "Go. I can handle this. I'll cover you. Go and get that healed. I don't want something happening to you." His concern was genuine, but she had refused to leave. That was for good measure. A few moments later they could feel the monsters swarm them. They both fought viciously, but the poison was starting to affect her. She limped as she fought. Through the chaos, he shouted"Go! Get out of this! You're hurting yourself!" She didn't leave. She could feel the poison rising up to her heart, but she'd be fine after a few days' rest. However, it would incapacitate her. Sensing she was about to go down her conjured a water portal—something that was extremely tiring to do—and pushed her though it. She landed on the cold ground of her campsite. Though the fading portal she watched helplessly as he was overrun, not enough strength to fight them after making the portal. He knew he was going to die. And monsters piled on top of him, she heard his distinct voice in her mind. "I love you." She felt his pain, the pain of being shredded alive. Right before he died she managed to send one last message. "I love you, too. I always will."

She choked back a sob. Remembering took so much out of her. Remembering his last words made her tear up. Feeling what he had gone through caused the same feeling to lodge in her heart.

This had gone on for two days, now.

Two days since he died.

Two days since her world came crashing down.

They had figured out what he meant to her by looking at the state she was in. No one commented, not when she was so fragile. Oh, she knew she'd never heard the end of it and be punished when they thought she was over him, but right now, it seemed as though that day would never come.

His funeral had been the day after his death. They had collected what was left of his body. It fit into a small jar. They said the usual blessing and his parents said words of heartbreak and comfort. She stood to the side, trying not to explode.

He had meant the world to her. He had kept her going when times got rough and she did the same for him.

And the way he made her feel…it was indescribable. The way he was always so gentle, the way he had always asked permission with his eyes before kissing her. How sweetly and loving he kissed her and held her tight, afraid to let go and be pried away. They were always afraid of that. That they'd be forced apart, that'd he'd be killed for loving her. In the end he was, just not in the way they were expecting. His death was heroic, just like he had wanted it to be. He never wanted to die from a flu or cold, he wanted to save people while he did. She knew he was happy how he went, keeping her from harm. He had told her on so many occasions that he would give his life in a heartbeat for her, and he actually did it. The ultimate sacrifice.

Now she was an unmoving heap collapsed in a chair, drinking from a never-ending wine glass to no avail. She had wanted to escape her thoughts and block out his death, believe he was still here and in her bedroom, fast asleep as she _should_ be. Believe that she hadn't killed him.

If she had dodged that knife, they could have taken them. She had been so caught up in his presence that she let her mind numb a bit. She should've felt the way the knife sliced though the air on its way to its target. She should've known better than ignore her surroundings. She had better senses than him. The monster had to have been in her sensing range to throw the knife. She could have been ready. She could have fought better. And now, she'll never get the chance to.

She'll never feel his hand in hers again, never see his warm smile light up his face, never hear the smooth way he talked or watch the way his legs swept across the floor in his odd gait. She'd never feel his embrace or kiss again. She'd never be comforted the way he could. She'd never receive the same love that he gave her. And she would never feel for someone the same way she felt for him. She knew that, deep in her soul. She could possibly heal and find another man, but she would never feel so deeply in love or connected to him.

She sighed and pulled herself out of her chair. She made her way down to her bedroom and paused at the door before walking in. She hadn't slept since he died.

Walking painfully to her dresser, she pulled out one of his shirts. He had always kept a few here in case he stayed over. It smelled faintly of him even though it had been washed. She changed into it and a pair of shorts before climbing into bed.

She imagined his murmur of 'I love you' and his strong arms wrapping around her. She imagined his face resting in the crook of her neck as she settled into his chest. It just tortured her more. She wished that she didn't have to imagine. She wished he wasn't dead.

But that thinking would do nothing for her. She couldn't bring him back. She wasn't that powerful.

She lied in bed that night, never actually getting to sleep.

Plagued by exhaustion, she said it.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Darion, but I love you. And I always will. Don't forget that. Don't forget me. You died for me, and that was incredible, but you didn't need to. All I want is you back. Percy, please, forgive me for anything I've done to you. I forgive you, even if there's nothing to forgive. I hope you're doing well wherever you are."

Overcome with grief, she broke down in huge sobs that wracked her body.

What she didn't notice was the ghost of Percy Jackson staring at her, silent tears streaming down his translucent face, mouthing 'I love you, too', knowing she couldn't see or hear him.

* * *

><p><strong>This was an idea that popped into my head. It's a one-shot. Could possibly have an alternate ending, a happier one. Maybe. I like this sad. It shows Artemis' vulnerability. Yes, these characters are taken from the <em>Adrenaline<em> series. This was what could have happened if Darion stayed mortal but they still fell for each other. He would have been around 28 when he died, making then 'together' for about 8 years. Plenty of time to love someone with your whole heart and be devasted when they died. **

**Feedback would be very much appreciated. **

**Forever,**

**xDarion'sKeeperx**


End file.
